


Geometry of You

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves Blaine's ass. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry of You

When Kurt trails in from the kitchen, it’s to find Blaine exactly as he left him not quite a half-hour ago: strewn face-down across the bed, more or less dead to the world. He kicked the sheets down a bit though, probably in his pout over Kurt rousing him on his way to his first cup of coffee, so they’re tangled just below his knees. This leaves the truly spectacular view that is Blaine’s ass in morning sun directly in Kurt’s line of sight. Blaine’s wearing soft, heather grey briefs that are tight in a manner that is truly unfair; hugging at the curves of his ass and cutting across the cheeks perfectly. Other than that, he’s bare.

Kurt’s eyes roam appreciatively up his boyfriend’s back and across his shoulders, up to the patch of neck before messy curls encroach, sleep-soft and wild in a way that makes Kurt grin fondly. His arms are curled up under the pillow and Kurt trips around the light muscle there, the way the shoulder fits together and then back down, numbering ribs with his arms down to the trim waist and those mouth-watering briefs again.

It’s like a spread in a magazine, Blaine looks so perfect and though Kurt is loathe to interrupt this perfection, he suddenly needs his boyfriend awake and interacting. Padding further into the room, he nudges Blaine’s shoulder. “C’mon, bushbaby. Time to get up.”

Blaine snorts at the endearment (Something Kurt latched onto a few years earlier because Blaine’s eyes are seriously huge) and just tucks his face further into the pillow. Kurt sighs at his petulance, affectionate, and traces a finger across his shoulders. “Sun’s up and out, fuzzhead. Let’s go.”

Blaine whines deep in his throat and twists himself, ensnaring his legs in the sheets and hunching his shoulders up a little. Kurt clucks his tongue and hoists himself onto the bed, straddling Blaine’s hips. That earns him an interested sound from Blaine, almost like a purr. Kurt slowly rolls himself down over Blaine’s back. Teasing a few kisses over Blaine’s neck, he feels Blaine’s breathing shift. Once long-drawn, even pulls from the lungs, stutter uneven and skip. “Looks like someone needs some motivation,” Kurt drawls suggestively against the shell of Blaine’s ear.

Blaine whimpers.

Grinning against Blaine’s bed-warm skin, Kurt turned his head to kiss against the dip of his neck, between his shoulders, against the bumps of his spine… Blaine whines and it courses through his entire sun-soaked body. Kurt doesn’t respond, just continues on his route, kissing long and lingering just above the cleft of Blaine’s ass between those two perfect dimples set low in his back.

“Kurt,” he roughs out, half-muffled by the pillow. Kurt hushes him, his breath sweeping up Blaine’s skin. A tension sings through Blaine’s muscles and Kurt teases the tip of his tongue under the hem of the briefs. His fingers come into play then, fitting between Blaine’s thighs and the briefs, tugging down and revealing the slope of Blaine’s perfect ass.

“You really are unfair, you know that?” Kurt says. Blaine groans in response and Kurt quits the game, getting rid of those amazing briefs and tossing them aside. There’s a huff of air from Blaine and his shoulders sink, hips settling deeper into the bed. Kurt stops a moment to admire the late-morning light hitting over Blaine’s bare ass before getting back to work.

It’s playful nips and pecks at first, getting Blaine to writhe and wriggle and moan Kurt’s name in between pleas. And then Kurt puts the flat of his tongue to use, slowly exploring the crease between Blaine’s ass cheeks. He opens more and more with each wet, warm stripe and Blaine is practically vibrating with the want. Kurt’s hands are on Blaine’s hips and his fingers sooth affectionate circles into the spaces there.

Stretching up a little, Kurt drops a kiss to the dip of Blaine’s lower back and nuzzles his face there a moment. Blaine’s body is warm and tingling and golden like Kurt can feel it through him. “I love you,” he hums out.

Blaine lets out a sigh and a content rumble. “I love you,” he repeats back.

And then Kurt is pressing his face between Blaine’s legs and making him whine and beg and chant obscenities and Kurt’s name into the calm sunlight.


End file.
